Konsekwencje nieodpowiednich decyzji
by BoleslawPrus
Summary: "będziemy wiedzieli, że po wspólnie wypalonym papierosie i krótkiej pogawędce, tego dnia nie czeka nas już nic przyjemnego" "wstaniesz i podasz mi rękę, ściskając ją odrobinę mocniej niż będzie to konieczne lub, patrząc z innej strony, stanowczo zbyt krótko, niż będziemy tego potrzebowali" "tylko ty jesteś na tyle potężnym czarodziejem, by otworzyć moje zaklęcie zamknięcia"


**Konsekwencje nieodpowiednich decyzji **

_Mojej mamie, by nie przestawała wierzyć_

_Weronice, by nie poszukiwała elektrycznych kolejek_

_I pewnej Julii, by nie podjęła nieodpowiednich decyzji_

**Którejś godziny**

- Jaka szkoda, że Ginny odchodzi z drużyny! – powie Ron do swojej żony znad Proroka Codziennego.

- Przecież w ciąży nie mogłaby dalej grać – odpowiem zmęczona, wiedząc, że swoim słowami najprawdopodobniej rozpoczynam kolejną dyskusję o naszym własnym potomstwie.

Jednak tym razem Ron bardziej przejmie się niedostaniem zaproszenia do loży honorowej na najbliższy mecz finałowy niż moimi ambicjami, które nie pozwalają mi na roczną przerwę w pracy, przynajmniej dopóki w ministerstwie nie przyjmą wszystkich ustaw, o które walczę.

- Ciekawe, kim ją zastąpią.

- Mają przecież awaryjnego zawodnika, tego takiego wysokiego, przez rok powinien sobie poradzić – odpowiem, z ulgą ciągnąc temat quidditcha, o którym zwykle tak nienawidzę mówić.

- Martina? On jest beznadziejny… Zresztą, dlaczego przez rok? – spyta, odkładając gazetę i spoglądając na swoją żonę sączącą wolno kawę. Nigdy nie będzie mógł zrozumieć mojego uwielbienia do tego napoju, on zawsze wolał kakao.

- No… przecież, jak już urodzi, to będzie mogła wrócić, prawda? – odeprę zdezorientowana, zabierając do zlewu jego pusty talerz, który chwilę temu sama musiałam napełnić górą jedzenia. Gdybym jadła sama, poranne gotowanie ograniczyłoby się do jednego tosta z malinową konfiturą.

- Przecież jak będą mieli dziecko, będzie musiała je wychować, prawda? Jaka byłaby z niej matka, gdyby zostawiła dziecko same w domu – stwierdzi Ron, przeciągając się leniwie i nieuważnie otrzepując swoją szatę z okruszków.

Spojrzę na zegarek i szybko obliczę, że mając zebranie o godzinie dziewiątej, nie posiadam czasu na kolejną ogromną awanturę z użyciem oskarżeń o szowinizm i zacofany patriarchalizm, więc obiecując sobie przeprowadzić tę rozmowę przy najbliższej okazji. Uśmiechnę się kwaśno, pocałuję męża, zetrę ślad konfitury z jego policzka i pobiegnę po stos pergaminów, nad którymi siedziałam pół wczorajszej nocy.

**Któregoś dnia**

- Co tam u ciebie, Harry? – spytam, wchodząc do jednego z gabinetów aurorów.

Twój partner wyjdzie pięć minut wcześniej na lunch, więc korzystając z okazji będziesz siedział na biurku z papierosem w ustach i plastikowym kubeczkiem pełnym kawy w ręku. Słysząc powitanie, nerwowo wyplujesz peta do naczynia, ale gdy rozpoznasz przyjaciółkę, odetchniesz z ulgą.

- Od miesiąca jesteś jedyną osobą, która spytała: „Co u mnie?", a nie: „Co u Ginny" – stwierdzisz, wyciągając z biurka paczkę mugolskich papierosów i częstując mnie nimi, gdy przysiądę na meblu obok ciebie.

- Was też Molly zaprosiła na niedzielę? – spytam po chwili, zaciągając się zachłannie dymem.

- Mhm – potwierdzisz, drapiąc się po policzku. Znam cię tak dobrze, że rozpoznam w tym geście oznakę zniechęcenia.

- Też mi się nie chce tam iść. To znaczy, lubię Wealsleyów, Molly jest kochana i tak samo Artur, ale czy musimy być tam co dwa tygodnie? – stwierdzę, wypowiadając na głos i twoje myśli.

- Tym bardziej, że po piętnastu minutach rozmowa schodzi na przepisy na dyniowe babeczki i rozważania, jakim cudem samolot unosi się w powietrzu – stwierdzisz cierpko, wydychając dym.

- Przynajmniej na ciebie nie zerka z pretensją, że nie jesteś jeszcze w ciąży – mruknę, kładąc głowę na jego ramieniu.

Prychniesz śmiechem, ale w odgłosie tym żadne z nas nie rozpozna ani grama szczerej wesołości.

- Słyszałem, że udało ci się przekonać ministra do poruszenia tematu twojego projektu WSZy na radzie departamentów – zagadniesz po chwili, wiedząc, że oboje potrzebujemy tematu innego niż nasza rodzina.

- Tak, wreszcie się zgodził. Ale to dopiero połowa sukcesu, żeby przekonać tych idiotów, będę musiała nieźle się nagimnastykować.

- Najtrudniej będzie z moim szefem. Nie rozumiem, jakim cudem ten leniwy, czystokrwisty dupek został szefem Departamentu Przestrzegania Prawa. Nie potrafi robić nic innego poza krytykowaniem i wygadywaniem rasistowskich tekstów… Ale czekaj, on bierze urlop w przyszłym tygodniu. Kiedy masz tę radę?

- W przyszłym miesiącu… To znaczy jedna jest już w poniedziałek, ale przecież nie dam rady się do niej przygotować, bo obiecałam Ronowi, że prześwistoklikuje się z nim w piątek do Charliego, a w niedzielę jesteśmy przecież u Molly.

- Biorę Rona na siebie i Molly też. Ty się przygotuj do wystąpienia, bo jak wróci ten idiota, to z pewnością nie da ci nic z tą ustawą zrobić - zadecydujesz, biorąc łyka kawy z petem i zaraz wypluwając go gwałtownie na swoje jasne spodnie.

Zachichoczę, tym razem szczerze i jednym machnięciem różdżki wywabię plamę z materiału.

- Dzięki – Uśmiechniesz się. – Przypomnisz mi jeszcze to zaklęcie na odświeżenie oddechu? Ciągle go zapominam, a jak Ginny wyczuwa papierosy, wpada w szał i twierdzi, że za nic mam zdrowie jej i naszego dziecka.

- _Menthelol_ – wyszepczę i w naszych ustach pojawi się przyjemnie miętowy zapach, zagłuszający smak nikotyny. – Naprawdę byś to dla mnie zrobił? Zająłbyś się Ronem?

- Żaden problem. – Wzruszysz ramionami. – Przecież wiem, jak bardzo ci na tym zależy.

- Szkoda, że on tego nie rozumie – mruknę smutno, zeskakując z biurka.

- W końcu zrozumie, musi się przyzwyczaić – powiesz pocieszająco, ale oboje będziemy wiedzieli, że to tylko pobożne życzenie.

- Dziękuję – wyszepczę, całując cię w policzek. Ty potrzesz moje ramię pocieszająco i jeszcze raz uśmiechniesz się smutno.

Oboje będziemy wiedzieli, że po wspólnie wypalonym papierosie i krótkiej pogawędce, tego dnia nie czeka nas już nic przyjemnego.

**Któregoś tygodnia**

- Czasami myślę, że to wcale nie jest moja wina, że to ona mnie oszukała – zaczniesz rozmowę, gdy wszyscy Weasleyowie będą z zachwytem zwiedzać wielki dom, który kupiłeś w poprzednim tygodniu.

- Harry… - westchnę błagalnie.

- Miała być zawodnikiem quidditcha. Żartowała, że jeszcze nasze nazwisko będzie znane jedynie z powodu jej sławy najlepszego ścigającego tego pokolenia – będziesz mówił dalej, wpatrując się w kubek kawy trzymany w ręku.

- Skąd wiesz, że wtedy byłoby lepiej? – powiem cicho, opierając się ciężko o blat stołu. Nie będę już pamiętać, kiedy ostatni raz nie czułam się zmęczona i znużona.

- … ogród jest idealny dla gromadki dzieci. Będziecie tu tacy szczęśliwi – usłyszą zachwyty Molly Weasley. Skrzywisz się nieznacznie i ukryjesz twarz w rękach opartych na wysokim blacie.

Położę dłoń na twoich zgarbionych plecach uspokajająco i będziemy tak stać, dopóki do kuchni nie wejdzie, któryś z członków naszej rodziny.

Dopiero nocą, gdy pijany Ron będzie zażarcie kłócił się z którymś ze swoich braci o wyższości szarlotki nad ciastem rabarbarowym ich matki, wymknę się do ogrodu i pójdę za czerwonym punktem zapalonego papierosa. Gdy usiądę obok ciebie na murku, bez słowa podasz mi zapalniczkę i do połowy opróżnioną butelkę whisky. Podłożę papieros pod ogień i wychylę duży łyk.

- Mówił ci kiedyś, dlaczego wybrał właśnie mnie? – spytam po długiej, przyjemnie odprężającej ciszy.

- Bo cię kocha – odpowiesz neutralnym tonem. Wybuchnę histerycznym, przerażającym śmiechem, po chwili przeradzającym się w płacz. Obejmiesz mnie ramieniem bez słowa.

- Czy tylko ja jestem tak cyniczna, że nie wierzę już w istnienie czegoś takiego jak miłość? Tylko ja wiem, że to bajeczka, w którą chcą wierzyć dorośli? – zacznę po długiej ciszy, gdy mój głos będzie już opanowany. - Kocha mnie? Przecież on wcale mnie nie rozumie i nawet nie próbuje zrozumieć. Nigdy nie chciał takiej kobiety jak ja. Wymaga ode mnie, bym stała się kopią jego matki. Tak jakby kiedykolwiek dostał jakikolwiek znak, że ja będę chciała i umiała taka być – będę wyrzucać z siebie kolejne zdania coraz gwałtowniej i głośniej.

- Nie tylko ty – wtrącisz cicho, przywracając mi rozsądek. Następnie wstaniesz i podasz mi rękę, ściskając ją odrobinę mocniej niż będzie to konieczne lub, patrząc z innej strony, stanowczo zbyt krótko, niż będziemy tego potrzebowali.

**Któregoś miesiąca**

- W końcu ustąpiłam. To pewnie moja ostatnia – powiem cicho, by nie obudzić pochrapującej szwagierki na drugim końcu tarasu.

Stukniesz swoją szklanką pełną whisky o tę, w którą będę wpatrywała się ze strachem.

- Gratuluję – powiesz tak gorzkim i jednocześnie złośliwym tonem, że nie będę wiedziała czy powinnam cię pocieszyć czy zbesztać. Nie będę miała jednak siły na żadną z tych rzeczy.

- Czemu po tych wszystkich słusznych decyzjach dla dobra ludzkości popełniliśmy błąd wtedy, gdy chodziło o nasze dobro? – wyszepczę tak cicho, że gdyby fale morza, na które będziemy patrzeć na kilka sekund nie przestały uderzać o brzeg, na pewno byś mnie nie usłyszał. Będziesz mógł więc udawać, że wcale nie słyszałeś.

- Czasami boję się, że zmienię się w Snape'a i będę pluł jadem rozgoryczenia na wszystko, co się rusza – powiesz przepraszająco, próbując usprawiedliwić swoją złośliwość.

W odpowiedzi uścisnę twoją dłoń.

- Pamiętam, jak powiedziałam moim rodzicom, że czarodzieje osiągają dorosłość w wieku siedemnastu lat. Byli tym bardziej wystraszeni niż istnieniem smoków. Moja mama powiedziała, że siedemnastolatkowie nie są w stanie podejmować odpowiednich decyzji o swojej przyszłości.

- Gdybyśmy poczekali rok, pewnie nic by się nie zmieniło – sprzeciwisz się, bardziej by coś powiedzieć, niż naprawdę przekonany, że nie mam racji.

- W mugolskim świecie nikt nie wychodzi za mąż w wieku osiemnastu lat. Dopiero teraz jesteśmy w wieku, w którym moglibyśmy o tym myśleć. Teraz wybrałbyś inaczej – odpowiem trochę zbyt głośno. Kobieta w ciąży sapnie i ostrożnie podniesie się z leżaka.

- Kłócicie się?

- Nie, wszystko w porządku. Chcesz iść do środka? - spytasz, wyraźnie i silnie tak, jak od jakiegoś czasu zawsze zwracasz się do żony. Tak, jak mówi się do osoby, za którą jest się odpowiedzialnym.

- Ron znów palnął jakąś głupotę? – bardziej stwierdzi niż zapyta Ginny.

- Ron śpi przed telewizorem – odpowiem wymijająco.

- Czasami zastanawiam się, co on robił zanim kupiłaś to urządzenie. Jesteśmy na wakacjach, mamy piękny widok za oknem, a on gapi się w to pudło – zaśmieje się pani Potter.

Dla mnie żart rudowłosej będzie codzienną rzeczywistością i nie będę umiała udać rozbawienia. Zamknę oczy i będę dziękować jakiemuś bóstwu, że piękny zachód słońca już się skończył i w ciemności nikt nie dostrzeże wyrazu mojej twarzy. Na przybieranie maski zabraknie mi sił.

- Może się położysz, robi się chłodno – zaproponujesz żonie.

Na twoje słowa Ginny uśmiechnie się promiennie. Będzie pewna, że troska o drugą osobę jest jak wyznanie miłości, którego, powiedzianego wprost, tak dawno nie słyszała. Nie będzie wiedziała, że dużo częściej wiąże się ono z poczuciem obowiązku.

- Idziesz?

- Tylko tu posprzątam – odpowiesz, nie patrząc nawet w stronę drzwi, przez które będzie przechodziła twoja żona.

Odeślesz różdżką dwie puste szklanki stojące na poręczy balkonu i staniesz za mną, bezgłośnie łkającą. Dzięki latom płaczu w poduszkę, będę miała tę czynność wyćwiczoną perfekcyjnie.

Poczuję twój ciepły oddech na swoich włosach, usłyszę dźwięk gwałtownie wciąganego zapachu, poczuję delikatnie muskającą moje nagie ramię dłoń.

- Wiesz, co mi się niedawno przypomniało? Na czwartym roku Wiktor Krum spytał, czy ja mam _coś _do ciebie – wyszepczesz, odsuwając się od mnie.

- Nigdy mi nie mówiłeś – odpowiem, wciąż lekko drżącym z emocji głosem.

- _Wtedy_ to nie było ważne – powiesz, akcentując osobliwie pierwsze słowo i wejdziesz do środka, by położyć się spać obok rudowłosej kobiety, do której należysz.

**Któregoś roku**

- Nie możemy im tego zrobić – wyszepczesz, wkładając jeden z moich puszystych włosów za ucho i muskając policzek, tak delikatnie i czule, że zamknę oczy, by głębiej odczuć przyjemny dreszcz.

- Nie możemy – przytaknę, kładąc głowę na twoim ramieniu, wtulając nos w twoją szyję i wdychając twój upajający męski zapach.

- Powinniśmy wrócić na dół – stwierdzisz, obejmując mnie ramieniem i gładząc moją talię delikatnie i czule.

- Powinniśmy – przytaknę, muskając nosem twoją szczękę i wplatając swoje palce pomiędzy twoje.

- Oprócz nas w tym domu są sami Weasleyowie – mrukniesz z udręką, przejeżdżając wolną dłonią wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa.

- Tylko ty jesteś na tyle potężnym czarodziejem, by otworzyć moje zaklęcie zamknięcia – odpowiem.

- Hermiono – poprosisz zbolałym głosem, odwołując się do mojego rozsądku, bo swojemu nie będziesz mógł już ufać.

- Wiem – odpowiem, próbując oderwać się od ciebie. Próbując przywołać tę część mnie, z której słynę. Jednak tak długo czekałam, by ktoś dostrzegł tę mniej znaną stronę mojego charakteru, a ty jako jedyny potrafiłeś ją rozbudzić i zaakceptować, że tak potwornie trudno będzie mi posłuchać tej znanej przez wszystkich części Hermiony Granger. Przywrę do ciebie jeszcze silniej.

- Zrób jeszcze pudding, mamo. Harry uwielbia pudding – usłyszymy Ginny, schodzącą ze schodów i krzyczącą do pani Weasley krzątającej się po kuchni.

Głos troszczącej się o ciebie żony nie otrzeźwi cię, wręcz przeciwnie, wiedząc, że za ścianą czeka cię kopia pani Weasley, której jedynym celem w życiu okazało się rodzenie i karmienie jak największej ilości twoich dzieci, rzucisz się na moje pachnące atramentem, sukcesem i pasją usta. Usta kobiety, która jest inteligenta, namiętna i temperamentna tak, jak będziesz tego potrzebował.

Będziemy wymieniali pocałunki, gorące, pełne pasji, o smaku gorzkim jak nasze życie i słodkim jak zakazany owoc.

Czując smak krwi z twojej przegryzionej wargi i słysząc odgłos rozrywania mojej bluzki, poczujemy pierwszy raz dziką, niepowstrzymywaną namiętność, bez udawania i hamowania się. Będziemy czuli jakbyśmy pierwszy raz zostali zaakceptowani tacy, jacy jesteśmy. Bez wymagania od nas zmian.

Będę przyciśnięta do ściany z jedną nogą wokół twojego biodra, z odsłoniętymi twardymi piersiami i drapanymi przez twoje zachłanne dłonie pośladkami. Twoje włosy na piersi będą mierzwione przez moje niecierpliwe palce, twoja szyja znaczona przez moje zęby, męskość ocierana przez moją ciepłą i otwartą na ciebie kobiecość.

Jęknę cicho w tym samym momencie co ty. Odgłos naszych rozkoszy połączą się i doznasz uczucia deja vu. Słyszałeś już ten dźwięk. Słyszałeś i będziesz pamiętać go dokładnie. Wydały go widma stworzone przez horukruksa, tuż przed przebiciem go przez Rona mieczem Gryfindora.

Oderwiesz się ode mnie przerażony tym, co byłeś gotowy zrobić. Przerażony, że chciałeś spełnić najgorszy lęk swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.

- Nie możemy mu tego zrobić – powiesz zdecydowanie i poprawisz przekrzywione okulary typowym dla ciebie ruchem.

Ja widząc ten gest, poczuję zimny skurcz w żołądku. Ten sam ruch zrejestrował Prorok Codzienny, z którym przyszła do mnie zrozpaczona Ginny, wskazując artykuł o Wybrańcu i jego domniemanej kochance.

- Nie możemy jej tego zrobić – powtórzę i zamknę oczy.

Usiądziesz na wytartej sofie i ukryjesz twarz w dłoniach, próbując uspokoić oddech i wyrzuty sumienia. Ja oprę się o zimną szybę okna, starając się doprowadzić do porządku mój strój i poczucie winy.

Wejdę do kuchni, gdzie Ginny uśmiechnie się do mnie promiennie znad wielkiej blachy ciasta, którą będzie posypywać cukrem pudrem.

Ty udasz się do salonu, gdzie Ron, poklepie cię po plecach, zachęcając do wspólnego ubrania świątecznego drzewka.

**Któregoś wieku**

Nigdy więcej nie dopuścimy do takiej sytuacji. Będziemy pilnować, by nie zostać sam na sam, unikać własnego dotyku, rzadko pozwalać sobie na rozmowy. Gdybyśmy robili to wszystko ze względu na swoich małżonków, z pewnością nie umielibyśmy się na to zdobyć, ale to miłość do przyjaciół nas motywowała, a każde z nas przez całe dzieciństwo nie miało żadnej ich namiastki. Przyjaciele byli i będą najważniejsi w naszych życiach i nie będziemy umieli zrobić niczego, co by ich skrzywdziło. I tak, ja będę wierna mężowi ze względu na Ginny, a ty będziesz udawał miłość do żony ze względu na Rona.

Czasami tylko będziemy pisali do siebie listy pełne żalu i samotności między wierszami. Czasem, dotykając swoich ciał pod prysznicem, znacznie gwałtowniej niż umielibyśmy zrobić to w sypialni, będziemy myśleli o wcale nierudych włosach i wcale niepiegowatych ciałach. Czasem będziemy wymieniać współczująco rozpaczliwe spojrzenia, gdy Ginny okaże swoje kuro-domowe upodobania i gdy Ron popisze się wyjątkową ignorancją. Czasem, gdy będziemy mieli w pracy styczność z Amortencją i wyczujemy swój zapach wśród nutek papierosów, mięty, kawy i whisky, ogarnie nas rozpacz tak silna, że będziemy musieli zobaczyć się, choćby tylko wśród tłumu w sklepie z magicznymi dowcipami, dotknąć, choćby tylko w windzie ministerstwa, spytać, choćby tylko samym spojrzeniem w kuchni Ginny, usłyszeć odpowiedź, choćby tylko ciche „ja też" wśród planowania wspólnej wyprawy na Pokątną z naszymi dziećmi.

**Którejś decyzji**

Harry Potter, postanawiając oświadczyć się Ginny Weasley, był pewny, że robi słusznie. W końcu wydawała się spełnieniem marzeń. Osobą, która załata luki w jego trudnym życiu. Plastrem, który zasklepi samotność, zaspokoi potrzebę ciepła i miłości. W końcu w odwecie za odebranie tych doświadczeń pokonał największego czarnoksiężnika. Był pewny, że teraz, gdy zginął ten, który mu to odebrał, będzie mógł zacząć od początku i na nowo doświadczyć tego, czego wcześniej nie posiadał.

Gdyby zapytał kogoś mądrzejszego, dowiedziałby się, że dorosłe życie nie polega na wypełnianiu braków z dzieciństwa, że jeśli będąc dzieckiem nie posiadałeś kolejki elektrycznej, kupując ją sobie w wieku trzydziestu lat, twoje życie nie nabierze nagle sensu. Będziesz jedynie mężczyzną, który nie będzie wiedział, jak bawić się elektryczną kolejką.

Ktoś mądrzejszy mógłby powiedzieć mu, że należy iść dalej, patrzeć jedynie przed siebie i zastanawiać się, czego potrzebujemy teraz, czego będziemy potrzebować za dziesięć lat. Możesz być pewien, że nie będzie to ani pociąg elektryczny, ani kobieta zastępująca ci matkę.

Jednak Harry nie ma nikogo, kto mógłby go ostrzec.

Wybierzesz to, Harry, co wydaje się dla ciebie dobre i przez całe życie będziesz nosił konsekwencje twojej decyzji.

Tak, jak ja będę nosiła swoje…


End file.
